Taros
Taros is a Mage at Beast Heart Guild . His resolve and conviction is like steel, it will never break so easily. Appearance Taros has black hair, res eyes, tan skin, and a slightly muscular build. He always have a smirk on his face and brimming with confidence. He wears a black jacket with grey tuffs over his black shirt, grey pants, 2 rings total on each hand has 2 still rings on the 1st fingers, and black shoes. Personality Taros is always smirking, always smiling and wants to show his skills when called on. He sees mages they he believes that he can take them on. Some thing that he comes from some high-class family or a Mid-High Class family. He heard of the Beast Heart Guild, one of the strongest guilds in the world. Taros decided to go to the guild to learn and shows his dominance to the memebers. He discovered that the tree has a magic seal on it to protect itself from unworthy intruders. He walks through the barrier with out that knowledge and walks forward into the deepest part of the forest. After through trial and error, Taros finally made it to the very heart of the forest and sees the guild. He walks into the guild and he begins to walks inside. Feeling the magical pressure of several powerful mages, he walks in to join the guild and he bumps into Tolsa, The Fire Beast, by accident and he challenged him to combat. Abilities Superhuman Strength ' - Taros has gained this level of strength due to his Training Regimen daily by using the Courses in their guild which allows any Beast Heart mages to awaken and further grow their superhuman abilities. He has enough strength to punch a tree to smithereens and lifts up two giant builders each in hand. '''Enhanced Stamina ' - Taros had gained enhanced Stamina by training in the Stamina Courses; a training program that was created to increase the stamina to superhuman levels, allowing the user to survive a long or outstanding long battle. '''Superhuman Durability - Taros has gained this level of durability by training in the Durability and Beast Durability Courses; a training program that was created to increase the durability in the body to survive powerful blows from the enemy. Since he has the Gene Brand Magic, which his Lupus Brand Magic is filed under, increases his capabilities higher for a short time. ' Enhanced Reflexes ' - Taro has gained a enhanced reflexes due to training in Reflexes Training, a training session designed to learn how to block upcoming and surprise attacks on sight and instinct alone. Others like him, would go and train in the Reflexes Course and the Beast Reflexes Course. ' Enhanced Speed ' - Taros has gained an enhanced level of speed due to training in the Speed Course, a training program designed to increase the overall speed in a individual, improving reaction time as a result. Immense Magical Power - Taro possesses an immense level of magical power that's rarely found in humans born of magical potential. He has trained in the Magic Course, a course made to increase the magic, magic reserves and the magic container on the body, furthering increasing their spellcasting for battle or jobs they take. ' Professional Boxer ' - Taros has trained in boxing since he was little and become stronger than before when he joined Beast Heart. With Steel Magic as his primary magic, he can harden his magic origin, turning his body into steel that allow him increased strength, durability, and increased impact that comes with his punches. Magic Lupus Brand Magic - This brand has the sealed DNA and powers of the Werewolf clan. ▪ Lunar Magic - The magical ability to manipulate the powers of the moon. * Lunar Right Straight - * Lunar Left Straight - * Lunar Right Hook - * Lunar Left Hook - * Lunar Right Uppercut - * Lunar Left Uppercut - * Lunar Right Cannon - * Lunar Left Cannon - * Lunar Right Spiral - * Lunar Left Spiral - ▪ High Speed - Steel Magic - The user has the magical ability to harden their bodies and their weapons to increase the durability, defense and increased force of kinetic concentration. * Steel Right Straight - Taros throw a right straight punch that's laced with Steel Magic. * Steel Left Straight - * Steel Body - * Steel Left Uppercut - * Steel Right Uppercut - * Wall of Steel - * Steel Left Hook - * Steel Right Hook - * Steel Block - * Steel Drill Punch - Boosters ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills ▪ Magic Restoration Pills Weapons ▪ Steel Magic Boxing Gloves - These gloves has been infused with Steel Magic by inserting a Steel Magic Lacrima in it, allowing the glove to have Steel Magic abilities. ▪ Steel Magic Gauntlet - Stats 6x Magical Power 4x Physical Power 4X Magic Type Power 4x Magical Weapon Power History Taros was born on January 1st, X764. His mother Maria died at childbirth, leaving his father, Nick to take care of him. Nick blamed Taros for the death of his wife every passing day. Even though he was born into a rich family, all Taros ever wanted was to his mother to come back, but just life always shown, that it will never happened. Taros begins to go to school to learn properly to be a mage and a successful man in life. He has shown a god-complex attitude that he is better than everyone in the building and has been shown to have very good grades. Alternate Universes Super Taros - A resident of the Fusionverse. The fusion of 2 Taros. Ultra Taros A resident of the Fusionverse. The fusionverse of 5 taros. Ultimate Taros - A Resident of the Fusionverse. The fusion of 10 Taros. Taros Blacksteel - A resident the Darkverse. He possesses Duality Magic, and the Hellion Brand Magic. Taros Bloodsteel - a resident of the Warverse. He possesses Gauntlet Magic that's solely based on Steel Magic. Tolros - a fusion of Tolsa and Taros. Quotes Greetings 1: hey. Ready to fight? Greetings 2: i hope you're tough. Greeting 3: hope you can withstand my steel powers. Win 1: easy. Win 2: looks like you broke. Win 3: sharpen your skills next time. Lose 1: Lose 2: Lose 3: Draw 1: Draw 2: Draw 3: Win 1 (Tolsa): Win 2 (Tolsa): Win 3 (Tolsa):